Kyler
by Ksonic
Summary: One cold winters night, a young baby is dropped off at Amy's home, and she decides to adopt it. 4 yrs. later, the mother tries to claim her back, but Sonic and Amy won't give her up easily. Then, Kyler gets extreamly sick. Rated T for much drama.
1. Prolouge

I'm back! I just love this story. It may be rated T, but that's only because things get dramatic, and there is a death in the end. I might mention anther death, but if I do, I'll barely go in to it. It's long compared to the Tails and Forever Love story, and I have estimated at this time that it will be 12 chapters long, not including the introduction and epilogue. So, without further ado, here is the introduction! Enjoy! This is starting out as a poem to explain some things.

Tick, tick, tick……Tick, tick, tick.

Non-steady breathing and moving cameras, is all I hear.

The sound of a clock, slowly losing it's power.

I sit in a corner, all alone

With my young child, the one born a week ago.

She shuffles in my arms, and lets out a moan.

A moan of hunger, or pain,

Those are the options.

Then, the sound of an opening door,

People slowly awake,

And once they realize what's going on,

Their eyes grow wide, and they move into the corner,

My corner.

Growling is my only defense,

I'm weak, and hungry.

The guards observe us, then point at me, and my child.

I glare at them, and move back slowly.

The doors are opened,

A guard comes in our direction.

Everyone else moves away, but I have no where to go.

My once low and angry eyes turn frightful,

And I cower in my corner, like a kitten.

I'm still a kid at heart, barely even an adult physically.

The child opens her eyes, and to her horror,

Sees the enemies she's had before she was even born.

I beg for mercy, to not have to go through what they came to get me for.

The nod their heads, no, and drag me and my child, out of our cell.

The child cries, and she is beaten.

"NO!" I cry

I run to her, the only thing I have left is her

But the guards push me away.

They take us to two separate rooms,

I have no idea what they're doing to my child this time.

I hear cries as I walk in,

From other unfortunate people who are also suffering.

They lead me up to a table, full of sharp needles.

My eyes grow wide,

But they don't care.

This is there job,

Has been their job.

They will fight us just to get the needle in us.

I see one needle, sharper then the rest, in the hands of the guy.

He walks up to me, slowly.

I move back, and a guard grabs me.

I scream, and the needle is stabbed into my skin,

My thin skin,

My skin that hurts to the touch.

I cry out in pain,

And then it's done.

They grab me forcefully,

And lead me back to my cell.

I see my child, my limp and skinny child, on the floor in the cell.

I begin to cry,

But I'm only am pushed along faster.

They throw me back in, and I reach for my child.

She's crying, and I cry, and we sit there,

Together.

We are the only ones for one another.

No one else is our friend.

It's then that I decide,

It's time to escape.

3 Weeks later....

It was a still and silent night. Snow slowly fell onto the already deep blanket of whiteness. The only sound that could be heard was the motion of the cameras, and my heavy breathing.

The right moment came, when none of the cameras were looking in our direction. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, I took a run for it. If I didn't make it to the end of the hall fast enough, we'd be seen.  
The child in my arms began to whimper, and I tried to quite her down. It was too late though, a camera heard the noise, and turned in our direction. We were busted.  
The alarm began blaring in my ears, and the child began to cry un-controllably. Furious with having been spotted, I growled loudly, and took off, running as fast as I could to the door. Guards made their way towards us from each hall, except the one in front of me. They weren't going to catch me, or my child; we were going to escape. I had to escape. I didn't care if only 1 in 600 people who tried to escape managed to escape successfully; we'd be one of them.  
Upon reaching the door, I tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. I growled again, and tried pulling, but that didn't work either. Glaring, I looked back behind me. They were gaining on us.  
"No way I'm gonna lose," I thought to myself.  
Just before a guard grabbed me, I bolted to the left side of the new hall, one that I knew from all my studying would also lead to an exit door. I had studied and planned too much in the last three weeks to lose now. Then, I saw it, right in front of me. The 'Exit' sign glowed a bright green, biding me to come to it. I ran faster than I had even run before, like a deer, to my first taste of freedom.  
Without stopping, I slammed my shoulder into the door, and it opened. I faint smile spread across my lips. This was the moment I had been waiting for! I could finally tell the government about this awful and evil place.  
Guard dogs began to bark, and I realized then, that they were right in front of us, blocking our freedom, being held back only by their cages. The huge dogs bared their teeth, shiny, white and sharp. Once cute puppies could be turned evil here.  
The child screamed, and began to cry again. I looked all around, but saw no escape. Terrified, I glanced back into the building. The guards were still chasing us of course. Desperate for a way out, I looked around one more time, and to my relief, I saw a gate, leading to open fields. My smile returned, and I lunged at the gate, and it swung open, and I ran into the night.  
The guards yelled angrily at me, cursing loudly, and began to shoot at me. It didn't matter any longer if we were alive, just as long as we didn't tell the government. The workers here claimed that the government knew all about this place, but us smart people knew better then that. Was the government this dumb?

I ran for hours, wishing I could quite my daughter. I stopped at some points, trying to calm her down, and it didn't work, until you could vaguely hear the guards in the distance. We were losing them. Finally, I started to walk quickly, and the child fell asleep in my arms, sucking her thumb. I smiled down at her.  
I didn't want to give her up, but I knew I had no other choice. She was a part of my life, part of my soul. Though she was only a month old, she had been with me for ten months. I couldn't give her up, at least not completely. There was no other way though, her life was in danger, since mine was. I had to give her up, and now; even though it was the dead of winter.  
We were supposed to stay at the lab for as long as we were needed, or until we died. But who, I often wondered, wouldn't at least think of escaping? It was too risky to be there, for all of us to be there. I'd prefer to live in the streets, then be poked and scratched constantly, just to solve a mystery with a disease. Why didn't they do their experiments on themselves, see how they liked it? Of course though, who would be that dumb? That's why they choose people like us, to be their slaves, models, resources. I was tired of being treated like a dog's old and worn out chew toy, it was time for a better life; the life I had always dreamed of ever since I was a little girl. The life that my child needed. That's why we had run away. Why we weren't sick yet, I didn't know. Maybe we were sick, or would be sick. I didn't know.  
As I walked quickly through the snow, I saw a house in the distance. Its lights were on, even though the day wasn't young any longer. It looked warm and safe enough to me. I looked down at my sleeping child, her small thumb in her small mouth, her blue eyes closed. Water began to fall on her blanket and her face, and her eyes fluttered open. It was then that I realized, that the water was my own tears.  
I walked up to the home's porch, cautiously, and looked down at my daughter again. Hugging her, I sniffled, and set her down in the basket from the lab, complete with notes on how to take care of her. Then, I knocked on the door.  
"Who could be here at this hour?" I heard a young women ask.  
Steps could be heard, as someone made their way up to the front door. I glanced at my daughter, for the last time.  
"Good-bye, I love you," I whispered.  
Before the door opened, I ran off. Maybe someday, I could see her again.

* * *

That was only the introduction. Don't worry, Sonic will be mentioned in the next chapter! Please review!


	2. One Night Can Change Everything

Ok, so now Sonic and Amy get involved! Yay SonAmy! Though this isn't rated romance, I throw as much as I can in, and besides they're getting married! In a way, this is a sequel to all my other stories. Sorry, I won't be showing the marriage until the story after this…lol. Anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

One Night Can Change Everything

"Well, I better head home, Ames," I said to Amy.  
She looked at me sadly.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
We looked towards the glowing fire. In a few months, we'd finally be married. Neither of us could wait. A lot of the preparations were already taken care of.  
"In a few months, when we're married, I won't have to run home," I said, as I stood up.  
Amy smiled.  
"I wish those months would hurry it up," she said.  
"Me too, Ames," I replied. "Only a few more though, and then-"  
All at once, the door was knocked three times, rather loudly. Amy and I looked towards the door.  
"Now who could that be at this hour?" Amy asked, as she walked towards the door.  
I followed her to the door, and watched as Amy looked through the peep hole.  
"Huh, that's weird," Amy said, puzzled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I don't see anyone," she replied, as she opened the door. "I still don't see anyone."  
My ears shifted, all at once, when I heard a small whimper. Looking down on the porch, I saw a small basket, consisting of a baby hedgehog.  
"Amy, look!" I cried, as I pointed to the basket.  
Amy gasped.  
"Oh that poor thing!" she exclaimed, as she picked up the basket. "What kind of a mother would just abandon her child?!  
I looked at the baby sadly.  
"A desperate mother, I guess," I answered, shrugging. "I don't know."  
Amy walked inside, basket in hand, and I shut the door as I followed her into the dining room. Setting the basket down on the table, Amy picked up the small child. Startled, the baby whimpered, and opened it's eyes. I picked up one of the notes on the basket. It read:

_I wanted to keep this child with me, but knew her life would've been in danger if I had kept her with me, so I gave her up. She's safer here._ _Please take care of her.  
Mary  
_  
"Her life was in danger?" Amy asked, pressing the baby closer to her.  
"I guess," I replied, confused.  
The baby was very small, probably only about a month old. She was a sky blue hedgehog, and her eyes were blue as well. She wore a raggedy one-piece pair of pink pajamas and nothing more. Her short spines were a little darker then her skin. She was adorable.  
Amy looked at the girl lovingly.  
"She's so cute!" she exclaimed. "I think I'll keep her."  
She smiled brightly.  
"Is that ok, Sonic?" she asked. "After all, if I adopt her she'll be yours in a few months..."  
I showed a thumbs up.  
"Of course, Ames! I'm just fine with that, you know I love kids."  
"Yeah, well, you're unpredictable. Sometimes," Amy answered, smiling.  
The baby let out another whimper.  
"It's alright, sweaty," Amy cooed.  
Amy looked at me again.  
"What shall we call her?"  
I thought for a moment, then said, "Let's call her...Kyler."  
The girl appeared to laugh, and opened her eyes slightly.  
"That's a great idea," Amy said, smiling.  
For the next hour, I hung around, helping with Kyler, until we finally set her back in her basket, in Amy's spare bedroom. Within the hour, I had already grown to love Kyler as my daughter.  
As Amy left Kyler in the spare bedroom, I took her waist and pulled her close. We gazed into the room, intertwined, watching Kyler sleep peacefully.  
"You know, even though we're not married yet, I feel like we're already a family," I said.  
Amy looked up at me.  
"You're right, Sonic. Kyler already feels like a daughter."

* * *

Awww, a family! Anyway, that's the end of that chapter. Please review and the next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Adoption

Alright, here's chapter 2! Yay, this is a good chapter I think. Hope you like it, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Adoption

The next morning, I headed to Amy's house to see her, and to help with Kyler. When she answered the door, she looked tired, but glad to see me.  
"Kyler keep ya up last night?" I asked.  
Amy sighed.  
"Yeah, but what can you expect?"  
She smiled wearily.  
"I think today I need to go to the orphanage and adopt Kyler officially."  
"Can I come?" I asked, hopefully.  
"Of course!" Amy replied.  
"Were she?" I asked, referring to Kyler.  
"She should be in the living room, but knowing her, she could be anywhere by now," Amy replied, as she walked to the kitchen.  
"You hungry?"  
"Don't you have other things to do besides make breakfast for me?" I asked.  
"I wasn't just making breakfast for you, Sonic," Amy laughed.  
"Oh, well in that case, sure!"  
Amy laughed.  
By that time, I reached the living room. In the center of it, was Kyler herself, sucking her thumb. Her eyes were wide open, as she observed her surroundings.  
"Hey, Kyler, what's up?" I asked quietly as I walked up to her.  
Kyler blinked, and stared at me, her mouth forming an 'o'. I gently picked her up, and observed her. She was so precious, so fragile. I watched as she yawned cutely, and rolled her fingers into two small fists.  
"Will you bring Kyler in with you?" Amy called from the kitchen.  
"Sure," I responded, as I walked into the kitchen, Kyler in hand.  
Amy turned from the counter, with a warm bottle of formula for Kyler.  
I handed Kyler to her. Amy walked over to the table in the dining room, sat down, and began to feed Kyler. The child gladly accepted the milk, and wouldn't let go for anything. Amy ended up handing her off to me, just so she could eat her own breakfast!  
After all three of us had eaten our fill, we headed to the adoption center. As we walked there, people stared at us. They all knew Amy and I were engaged, but no one knew about Kyler. Yet.  
Amy sighed.  
"Why can't people get a life?" she asked me.  
"That's why I suggested Knuckles guard our wedding from news reporters," I answered.  
"And I thought you were just joking," Amy replied.  
I chuckled.  
"I was half joking," I said. "It'll be OK. It's not like it really matters what people think."  
"Well, when the news spreads world wide, like it always does, you tell me that again," Amy replied.  
I laughed, and pulled Amy close.  
It wasn't long before we reached the adoption center. I opened the door, and looked around. The place seemed pretty cozy, kind of like Tails' repair shop. A few pictures hung on the white wall. In front of us, was what we guessed was the manager, who was reading a book at her desk.  
"Excuse us," Amy started.  
The lady, startled, lifted her nose out of her book.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, as she put her book away. "How may I help you?"  
"I would like to adopt this child," Amy replied, referring to Kyler. "She arrived on my doorstep just last night."  
The lady looked first at Amy, then me, then back at Amy. Just as her eyes passed me however, they shot back, and opened wide.  
"Sonic?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
"You're adopting her?!" she cried out.  
"No, Amy is," I replied.  
"But she'll be yours when you get married in a few months!" the lady exclaimed. "You two know your wedding date yet?!"  
Amy looked at me with a pleading look.  
"Can Amy just adopt Kyler?" I asked.  
"You've already named her?! Oh, how precious! Wait until I tell the press-"  
"No!" Amy cried.  
The lady stopped mid-sentence, and looked at Amy curiously.  
"Just keep it a secret, ok?"  
She nodded, and got out the papers that Amy would need to sign. Amy handed me Kyler, and neatly signed her name everywhere the lady told her to. Finally, after what seemed like thousands of papers, the manager finally declared,  
"Well, she's all yours. Congratulations. "Thank you very much," Amy said, as she took Kyler back.  
"Your very welcome," she replied. "Have a nice day."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent shopping for Kyler. We bought her a much needed crib, formula, clothes, and a few toys. Almost all of the cashiers looked at us funny, and some even commented. We tried to convince them not to tell anyone, but who wouldn't say anything about Amy Rose, Sonic the Hedgehog's fiancée, adopting a baby? For that reason, we shopped as fast as we could. I almost left, thinking that more people would recognize me more then Amy, but Amy wanted me by her side the whole time.  
By the time we got back to Amy's house, it was about noon-time. Amy made a small lunch for the three of us, and afterwards, put Kyler down for a nap.  
Only minutes after we set Kyler down, the phone rang. Kyler began to cry, and I went to comfort her while Amy answered the phone. I headed back into the living room to listen to the chat.  
"Hello?" Amy asked.  
"Amy!" I heard Tails yell into the receiver.  
Amy cringed.  
"Hey, Tails," she chuckled. "What's up?"  
"Did you really adopt a baby?!" he asked.  
I laughed, and Amy sighed; though you could tell the sigh was half a joke.  
"Yes, Tails, I did," she replied. "Kyler arrived on my doorstep last night."  
"You named her?!"  
Amy laughed this time.  
"Tails, I can hear you without you yelling into the receiver! Of course I named her, she's my daughter now."  
"Soon to be Sonic's too, eh?"  
"You bet!" I called from across the room.  
We all laughed.  
It was hard to believe that Kyler was Amy's; even harder to believe that she'd soon be mine. I couldn't wait.  
"I take it Sonic just about loves the kid already," Tails said.  
"Oh yeah," Amy answered.  
She turned to me, and said to both me and Tails,  
"He's gonna make a great father."

* * *

Aww, Sonic's gonna make a great father! Lol anyways….please review, next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Typical Day

Yay chapter 3! Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is what I imagine is a typical day for Sonic and his family. This now takes place 4 years after Kyler arrives on Amy's doorstep, so by now, Sonic and Amy are married, and have their own children. You can learn more about Violet, Chris and Dash on my profile. Since the kids are so young, they talk kind of weird, like real kids. So when you see a random 'w' in one of the words of the children, I'm just having them talk odd, same with the grammar problems. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Enjoy, and please review!

ages...  
Sonic:26  
Amy. 24  
Kyler. 4  
Violet. 3  
Chris. 2  
Dash. 6 months  
Tails/Tia. 19

Chapter 3  
Typical Day

4 years later...

I slowly rolled over, opened my weary eyes, and looked at the clock. 5:30 am. Normal wake up time. Smiling to myself, I quietly got out of bed, and headed to the dresser. Quickly, I slipped on my socks and shoes, then looked at Amy, who had been my wife for about 4 years. She looked so cute when she slept. I walked up to her, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.  
"See ya in three hours," I said softly.  
Amy shifted, and smiled in her sleep. Smiling, I turned to go, when the cat strolled up to me, and began running up against my legs. I knew what he wanted, and picked him up as I headed to the door.  
"Want outside, buddy?" I asked him, as I set him down by the door.  
The cat meowed, softly, and lifted up his front paws, pawing at the door.  
"How did Amy teach you that anyway?" I asked him.  
He kept pawing.  
"You know, sometimes I think you're a dog, not a cat," I said, as I opened the door.  
Not wasting any time, the cat bolted out the door.  
"Have fun!" I called.  
I sighed deeply, letting the fresh air in. Spring mornings always seemed to be the best. It would start out as a cold morning, but as the day progressed, the temperature would gradually climb to a comfortable temperature.  
On this particular morning, fog and dew were just starting to clear up, making the morning seem mystical.  
I smiled once more, and then ran off, into the morning. I ran wherever my feet took me, enjoying every second. Every now and then, I'd stop ten to fifteen minutes, and just enjoy the scenery. This went on for about three hours, until my watch read 8:29 am. When I saw 8:29, I realized for the first time for the whole morning that I was hungry. Licking my chops, I ran home as fast as I could, where I knew breakfast- and my family- would be waiting for me.  
I reached the house a minute later. I opened the door to the house, and called,  
"I'm back!"  
"Daddy!" three year old Violet and four year old Kyler cried, as they ran up to me.  
I laughed as they jumped up on me, obviously glad to see me.  
"Mommy has breakfawst ready," Violet said, as she and Kyler pulled me into the dining room.  
I scooped up the two girls, and ran them to the table. They laughed happily, and I set them down in their seats.  
"Hey, Chris how's life?" I asked my two year old son, as I ruffled his spikes.  
Chris clapped his hands.  
"Dad-dy!" he cried out, happily.  
I knew Chris would've come running to me as well, but he was trapped in his high chair. I often felt sorry for him; I hated being trapped.  
Dash, my six month old son ran into the room then, followed closely by Amy, who was trying desperately to catch him. Typical Dash didn't like high chairs, just like me at his age. I got down on the ground, and grabbed him before he could pass. Dash wiggled and squirmed in my arms, but there was no way he could win this struggle. Quickly, I set him down in his seat, and made sure he was secure, before letting him go. Dash had always been like this, though both Amy and I found it amusing in a way.  
Dash gave up, and huffed. Amy looked at me, her spines wild and everywhere from the chase. I laughed, and she joined me. Dash was so much like me.  
Breakfast began, consisting of toast, eggs and pancakes. Somehow, Amy almost always managed to cook meals for the whole family, and take care of the wild family. I helped her as much as I could. Amy often said that I was a big help, but sometimes, when I felt like I needed to help more, I'd stay around for the morning, and help with the kids; get them ready for a new day. All of us enjoyed it when I did this, including me. After all, I didn't have to go on a run everyday, I got enough excitement from my wild and energetic family.  
As we ate, the kids talked about random things, and when they weren't talking Amy and I managed a few words. Breakfast had always been important in this family; all meals were. It was during meals that we were all together and could talk.  
" Does Daddy have work todawy?" Violet asked.  
"Sorry, but yup," I replied.  
Violet looked down sadly.  
"And tomorrow?"  
"Day off tomorrow," I said, smiling.  
Violet and Kyler looked at each other and smiled brightly.  
"Yay!" the two cried.  
I smiled. Chris and Dash clapped their hands, and Amy laughed.  
"Wow, I feel popular," I said to Amy, as I stood up.  
"I think you'll always be popular, Sonic," Amy replied, as she stood up.  
"Well, just as long as I'm popular in this house, I don't care about the rest of the world," I responded.  
"You'll always be popular here Sonic, you know that," Amy said, as she set Dash down from his high chair. Dash squealed, and ran off.  
"You know how to treat us the right way."  
I smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.  
"See ya soon, Ames," I said, as I waved and walked towards the door.  
"Daddy, not wyet!" Kyler called as she and Violet ran in, dragging along the poor cat.  
"We didn't get two say goodbwye."  
The cat meowed angrily, and Amy took the cat as I hugged the two.  
"You be good to mom, alright?"  
I looked at the cat. Amy gave up with it, and set it down.  
"And be nice to the poor cat."  
"We are niwce to kitty," Violet said.  
Chris and Dash ran up to me, and I said good-bye to them too.  
"Bye guys! I'll be back before you know it!" I said, as I opened the door.  
"Bye, Sonic! Hurry back!" Amy called.  
This, was a typical morning.

____________________________________________________________  
"Morning, Sonic," Tails called as I walked into the repair shop.  
"Hey, bud what's up?" I asked, as I walked up to him.  
"Nothing much. Morning's pretty slow right now, but it's sure to pick up," he answered.  
"Tia here yet?"  
"She's on her way most likely," Tails answered, as he skimmed the newspaper.  
The door opened then, and in walked Tia. Tails set down the newspaper, and smiled at Tia.  
I smiled at the couple. They had been going out since Tails was 15, right after my wedding with Amy. They were great for each other, and I knew that they'd get married once they got out of college. I knew Tails too well sometimes.  
As the two talked, the first costumer of the day walked in.  
"Whatta need?" I asked.  
They man blinked.  
"My airplane needs an oil change," he replied.  
"They'll be right with you, I'll go work on it," I said, referring to Tails and Tia.  
The man blinked again, and sat down at a chair in the lobby. I headed down, to where he parked his plane, and began to work on it. In about ten minutes, all was done, and he was on his way.  
Typical mid-morning.  
At lunch, I came home, and ate with the family. Lunch was like breakfast, only the food was different and the kids were more awake now. I left after lunch to go back to work till 5. Typical afternoon.  
Finally, I came home, to an excited family. Like they had when I came home from my morning run and for lunch, the kids all jumped me. Amy was in the kitchen, finishing up the final touches of supper. I quietly walked in, and grabbed her shoulders for fun. I zipped her around, making her grin. Kissing her on the forehead again, I said,  
"I'm home."  
"I heard," Amy replied, as she smiled and turned back to her cooking.  
"What's on the menu tonight?" I asked.  
"Nothing special," Amy said as she turned to me, grinning evilly. "Just chili dogs."  
My eyes grew wide, and my mouth began to water.  
"That's special!"  
"To those of you who would practically die for chili dogs, maybe," Amy laughed.  
"I wouldn't die for a chili dog," I argued.  
Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Yes, I knew you were joking," I said, as I wrapped my arms around her middle.  
Our moment was interrupted then by Dash.  
"Mommy, are we gon-na eat oon?" Dash tried to say.  
"Yup, not much longer sweaty," Amy replied.  
Dash grinned and ran back to his siblings.  
"Oon, oon, we gets ta eats oon!" he sang happily.  
Amy and I laughed at his talking.  
Supper was soon ready, and the kids ended up telling me all about their day.  
"Sometimes I wonder if kitty doesn't wike me," Violet said.  
"Oh, why do you think that?" I asked.  
"He seems to trwy and get away every twime I pick him up," she explained, sadly.  
"Well, maybe he needs a break, sweaty," Amy comforted.  
"But we do give hims breaks!" Kyler said. "We didn't pet him for a whole ten minutes today, Daddy, Mommy timed it."  
Violet nodded.  
"It true," she said.  
I looked at Amy, trying hard not to laugh.  
"Ten minutes, eh?"  
Amy shrugged.  
"I tried," she replied.  
I shook my head, and smiled at the girls.  
"Try to give him a whole hour at least," I suggested.  
"That'll be sad though!" Kyler cried. "He's our kitty, we'd miss him too great."  
"I have to leave you guys when I go to work for hours, and I don't like leaving you," I said. "But I can do it, and I know you can."  
"But daddy's are supposed to be wike that," Violet replied.  
I gave up then.  
A typical supper was like this.  
After supper, while the girls ran after kitty and the boys did their own thing, I was finally able to talk to Amy.  
"So, besides the girls being able to stay away from kitty for ten minutes, anything unusual happen today?" I asked.  
Amy thought for a moment.  
"Nope," she answered. "Not really. I'm sure something different happened today, the kids have something new to say everyday."  
I laughed.  
"Sure are fun, aren't they?"  
"Of course!" Amy said. "Don't know how I'd get by without them. Or you for that matter."

____________________________________________________________  
It was 8:30 pm. 8:30 pm had it's own name around here. We called it, 'The Bed Time Agenda.' It started off, with trying to bathe one of the kids every night. Tonight, it just happened to be Dash; the most difficult one of the four to wash.  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Dash yelled as he ran this way and that through the house.  
"Dash get back here!" Amy called, as she ran after him.  
I sat in the living room, on the couch, hoping that Dash would come running this way so I could grab him. He did, and I grabbed him. Dash screamed, not expecting me to catch him.  
"Got him!" I called to Amy.  
"Good," Amy panted as she jogged into the room.  
I laughed, and helped Amy bathe him, even though I got splashed. And besides, sometimes, it could even turn out to be fun.  
Finally, Dash was taken care of, and we started phase two of the night. Bedtime stories.  
"What story do you wanna hear tonight?" I asked the girls.  
Amy was in Dash and Chris' room at this point, also saying goodnight to them.  
Kyler pointed at a book on the shelf, and I pulled it out. It was If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. I smiled; this was a pretty funny book.  
"Read it, Daddy!" Violet cried.  
"Ok, ok," I said as I opened the cover.  
Five minutes later, the story was over, and I shut the book. The girls looked at me with drooping eyes. Amy, who had been standing at the door, watching, came in, and tucked the girls in. Kissing them on the cheek, she said,  
"Good-night my angels, pleasant dreams."  
I picked up a small music box, and turned the key thing. (I don't know what it's called lol). Slowly, I opened it, and Amy began to sing the lulluby she had made up herself.

_Sleep me angels,  
sleep so tight.  
Tomorrow will be another day.  
Sleep my babies,  
sleep so well.  
Tomorrow we will need you being your best._  
_  
_13 different verses were sang. When number fourteen started, Amy started from the beginning of the song again.

_Sleep my angels,  
sleep so tight.  
Tomorrow will be another day._

The music box stopped, and the song was over. Both girls had their eyes closed, and breathed evenly.  
Amy got up, and watched them by the door, as did I. After watching them for a minute, we closed the door, not latching it. This, was a typical night.

* * *

  
And that's a typical day for Sonic and the family! Yay! Wow, that was a long chapter! By the way, that song isn't a real song, it's made up. Yes, I got some romance in here! Woop woop! Sorry if you don't like romance, I love it; throw it in every where I can. You're probably starting to wonder, where's the drama? Well, it's coming up in the next chapter. Very dramatic. Lol anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	5. Beginning Three Generations Ago

Yay, the next chapter, that only I myself have seen! Things are going to start getting dramatic… Not very cute anymore, I'm afraid. Make sure you keep an open mind to both groups. And to everything for that matter… Some hints are being given……..So, without further ado, here's chapter 4! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Beginning Three Generations Ago

The day started out like a typical day off. Kyler had a small cold, but that wasn't much to worry about. I got up at 5:30, went on my morning run, and then came back at 7 to help Amy with the kids. Breakfast like usual was served and eaten at 8:30. The rest of the day was to be spent hanging out with the family, maybe taking the whole family on a run. Everything changed, however, at about one hour after breakfast.

I was talking and playing with the boys, helping them build their tower of blocks, while Amy timed the girls again. They weren't having much luck.

"Alright, girls," Amy started. "Let's try to break your record again."

The girls blinked.

"Course we cawn do it!" Kyler cried.

She began to cough, and Amy looked at her worriedly until she continued.

"We're Kyler and Viowet, we can do just about anything!"

"Yeah!" Violet cheered.

"This outta be interesting," I thought, as I handed Chris a block for the tower.

"Your time starts…now!"

The cat, which was lying close to the tower, jumped at the sudden loud "Now!" knocking over the tower while he ran off. Dash growled and glared at the cat, and then huffed, as he and Chris began to build the tower again.

The girls took a deep breath, and watched the cat stop a few feet away from them, as if testing them for the fun of it.

"Can…not…pet," Violet whispered.

"Gotta…beat record," Kyler said.

The cat sat down, and began to groom himself thoroughly. Kyler bit her lip, and ended up sneezing. Startled, the cat looked up at Kyler, blinked, and continued grooming, without a care in the world.

All at once, someone knocked on the door. My ears shifted, and everyone looked towards the door.

"I'll get it!" I called, as I ran to the door.

Dash and Chris quickly stood up, knocking over their tower yet again. They glanced at the mess, then decided to not bother cleaning it up quite yet, and ran after me. The girls, forgetting their record ran after me, and I saw Kyler grab Kitty, as she tried desperately to follow everyone.

Upon reaching the door, I opened it, to see young hedgehog women, maybe in her early twenties. She looked poor, and wore raggedy clothes. She looked like she hadn't had a decent meal or shower for that matter for months.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

The lady just stared at me, with wide and frightful eyes.

The boys and Violet reached me then, and grabbed onto my legs.

"You girls didn't break your record; it hasn't even been a minute!" Amy called from the living room.

"You…You have another kid, right?" the lady asked.

I blinked, just as Kyler ran up to me, dragging Kitty behind her. Kitty meowed angrily. Kyler sighed, and dropped the cat onto the ground as she grabbed onto me.

"Yeah…" I answered. "How'd you know?"

The women stared at Kyler, her eyes opening even wider then before. She mumbled something under her breath, then rushed towards Kyler, and hugged her.

"My baby!" she cried, as she began to cry.

"Lwet go of me, lwet go!!" Kyler screamed.

I grabbed Kyler out of the women's arms, suddenly alarmed for her safety.

"Alright, who are you and watta want?" I growled, trying to control my fast growing temper.

Kyler buried her head into my chest; scared to face the lady, and began to cough.

The lady stared at Kyler once again for a second, looking like she was about to cry. Taking a deep breath, the lady whispered,

"I'm her mother. And I want my daughter back."

I blinked.

"You're not my mommy," Kyler whispered, as she looked at the women. "My real mommy left me here. I have a gwood life with my new and maybe bettewr parents. 'Sides, my real mommy might be dwead. You are not my mommy.

"Yes, I am!" the women cried, as she reached for Kyler.

I stepped back.

"Go play, kids," I said to the other three.

"But, dwaddy-"

"Go."

The three sighed, and trudged back to the living room.

"What happened?!" Amy cried as she ran into the room.

Seeing the women, she raised an eyebrow, and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I'm that girl's mother," she explained. "And I want her back."

She said this so casually, it was as if she thought we'd just hand Kyler over.

Amy glared at the women.

"Do you really think you can just waltz in here and say, 'Oh, Kyler's my daughter,' and think we'd just give her up to you, just like that?!" Amy cried. "Where's your proof?"

"Calm down, Ames," I said, as I patted her arm.

Amy breathed in deeply, and said, this time calmly,

"Where's your proof? What's your story? And why did you abandon poor Kyler?"

"I didn't abandon her!" the lady cried.

"So why was she on our doorstep with a note reading, 'I didn't want to give up this baby?'" Amy asked.

The lady glared at Amy, and said slowly,

"It's a long story-"

"Well, you had better get comfortable, cause we're not giving up our child that easily.

"She is my baby!" she yelled as she stormed into our house. "Why won't you believe me?! Do I have to have proof?"

"Uh, yeah, that's how things are usually done," I replied. "Now, what's your story?"

The lady took a deep breath, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, my temper can get the best of me, sometimes,"  
she said softly. "I've had a hard life."

She sat down on one of our chairs, and Amy and I did the same. Cautiously, I put Kyler down, who ran to her siblings.

"The story begins, three generations ago," she started. "Some scientists started testing their slaves. For you know, cures for diseases. My great-great grandparents were among the tested. After a while, the scientists' came together, and made a huge laboratory, where they could share their observations. No one was allowed free. Few people were able to escape. The people were kept in very small jail cells, with seven to ten people living in each."

She paused for a moment, then continued.

"Then, years later, I was born. My family hadn't been able to escape from the beginning. Me and my Mom had a hard life their, especially my Mom, who was trying to keep me safe. She did her best… but she still ended up dying from some disease when I was only eight years old."

She lowered her head, and I saw tears fall from her eyes.

"She was being tested for one of those stupid diseases!" she cried out in vain. "I was left alone, and at such a young age!"

Amy and I, too stunned for words, waited for her to continue. She looked up again, the tears guarding her soul.

"I became like a wild animal. Know one but my Mom had been my friend, and since no one helped me, I had to fight for survival."

"Then, one day, when I was 12 years old, a new young boy, who was 11 at the time, named Mathew, was moved into our cell."

She smiled slightly.

"We became good friends. Helped each other out. Man, he was so timid, but after a while, he became kind of like me.

Her smile disappeared.

"Then, one day, the scientist's took him away…and did a test on him. Within minutes, he was extremely sick… I tried to help him, keep him alive. He had a high fever, he was sweating…"

"He…he died," she whispered. "He was dead the next day. He left me and the unborn child alone. No one was my friend, but him."

She began to cry out hysterically. Amy and I, still not knowing what to do, pushed the Kleenex box towards her.

"They killed him!" she cried out in vain. "Like my mother! Just to get a stupid answer! Couldn't they use something else, before us?! Why us?!"

She breathed heavily, and calmed herself down, before saying,

"From that day on, I vowed, that me and my child would escape. No questions asked. My daughter would not suffer as I had. We needed freedom. So, one cold December night, we managed to escape."

"The guards were following us, I knew she'd be safer if I didn't take her with me. I knew I'd be safer too. So, I dropped her off here. For the next four years, I tried to convince the government about the lab, but they still don't believe me. They said that they would know about such a place if it was real. Called me crazy. Almost put me in one of those insane homes, but I escaped before they could do that to me."

All was silent for a second, until, very quietly, she finished.

"I'm Mary, that lady who 'abandoned' that girl."

She pointed at Kyler.

"And I want her back."

Not knowing what to say, we just sat there, waiting for someone to say something.

"You're not my mama," Kyler repeated, as she boldly walked up to Mary.

"And how can you be so sure?" Mary asked Kyler, obviously getting impatient.

Kyler shrugged, and sneezed again.

"I down't knows. You just isn't."

Mary looked at us, with a pleading look.

"You believe me, don't you?"

I blinked.

"I…I don't know. I don't know of any secret labs. And I've run like this whole planet, I responded, slowly.

"I could show you," Mary said, excitedly.

Amy and I looked over at Kyler sadly.

"I don't think we can give her up," Amy said, softly.

"You have to!" Mary cried.

Kyler ran off, and Mary looked even more upset.

"Please, all I want is my daughter back."

All at once, Kyler came running back into the room, with a piece of paper in her hands. Shoving it in Mary's face, she said,

"This is my adopt-tion papwer. A wong time ago, when you or someone weft me, my mommy now adopted me. You can't take me.

Mary blinked.

"I'm sure I can get you back, by court."

"Do we really have to involve the court?" Amy asked.

"Well, it doesn't look like you'll just give her to me, so yes."

"Well, of course not!" Amy cried. "We've raised her for the last four years! You don't have any proof on your part either that she's actually your child."

Mary opened her mouth to throw something back, then stopped short. Her face turned furious, and she stood up quickly.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in court."

"What?!"

With that, she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

(Nope, sorry, not done yet. A little more for this chapter lol)

* * *

"Good night, girls," Amy whispered, as she kissed them both on the cheek.

"She is not gonna take me, right, mommy?" Kyler asked.

Amy sighed, and didn't respond. Slowly, I walked in, and put my hands on Amy's shoulders.

"We're going to do everything we can to keep you," I said.

Amy turned to me, and hugged me. It was then that I realized how scared she was to lose Kyler.

"Goodnight, Kyler. Goodnight, Violet. We love you both," I said, as I led Amy out of the room.

I closed the door, again like last night not latching it, and kept leading Amy away from them. Once we were out of hearing range, in the living room, Amy began to cry.

"How can she do this to Kyler?! To us?! She can't take our child away, it's inhumane! How can she even think of us giving her up easily?!"

"Shh, Ames, it's ok," I said, as I pulled her close. "Remember, if her story's true, she was like a wild animal. She was never loved, except by her mother and…what was his name? Oh yes, Mathew."

Amy sighed, and I felt warm tears fall from her eyes.

"I know, but still…" Amy whispered.

I stroked her back and spines, hoping to calm her.

"And we were loved," I continued. "We had and now have our family right by us, and each other. But her family seems to be all gone, except Kyler here. I don't wanna give her up either, and believe me, I'm going to do everything I can to win her."

She kept crying, more controlled this time. After several minutes of crying, she stared up into my moist eyes, who were practically begging me to give up the battle and cry along with her.

"You think we can keep her?" Amy asked.

"I bet we'll be able to. She has no easy proof about any of it."

I gently kissed her forehead, and she smiled weakly.

"At least you'll always be here, to comfort me," Amy said.

"I hope I do more then comfort…"

"You do much more then comfort," Amy answered. "The list runs on and on and on… I love you, Sonic."

"And I love you," I whispered back to her.

I kissed her again, this time on her lips.

"And I'm not gonna give Kyler up without a fight."

* * *

Told ya it was dramatic! Anyway, this has got to be one of my longest chapters in my history lol. It was split in two earlier, but I thought that maybe I should put the two together. So anyway, the next chapter is also dramatic, of course lol. Though it's short. Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon!


	6. More Trouble

Yay, chapter 5 is here! Oh, dramaticness is coming…like usual lol. OK, so here we go. Please review. By the way, I'll be mentioning a medical book in this chapter. This book is indeed real, I find it quite interesting to just go through and read about sickness and diseases… lol yeah, so anyway, I don't own the information or the book…well, I do, but I didn't write it lol. I don't own Sonic either…Just thought I should say that. Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

More Trouble

The phone rang early the next morning, before breakfast. It was the court.

"Wow, that was fast," I thought, as I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, yes, is this, Sonic?" a timid voice asked.

I rolled my eyes. It just seemed so amazing to people when they were able to talk to me.

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"Uh, ok, for some strange and odd reason, you've been sued by some lady named…Mary. She claims you stole her child from her. Of course, we said you would never do such a thing and…"

"Ugh, these people, seem to think I'm gonna blow up in their face if they make me sound guilty," I thought.

"Yeah, ok, so what day?" I interrupted.

The voice stopped short, and I heard some paper rustling before I got the answer of,

"Uh, tomorrow."

"What, only one day?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, tomorrow."

I sighed.

"Alright, thanks. Bye."

I hung up before he could ask anything or say anything else.

"So, we got to go to court tomorrow?" Amy asked, as she walked into the room.

"'Fraid so.," I responded. "She claims we stole Kyler."

Amy laughed.

"So now we stole her?! Ha, I've heard everything now."

I smiled.

"She's playin' dirty, but I bet we'll win this battle," I replied. "By the way, are the kids up yet?"

"Everyone but Kyler oddly enough," Amy responded, puzzled. "She says she doesn't feel good, and she did feel a bit warm."

"Probably nothing much to worry 'bout," I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Amy replied. "I'm leaving her in bed though, just in case, and to rest."

"Probably for the best," I said. "She's sure to be back to her normal bouncy self soon."

Amy smiled. Then, Kyler called.

"Mama, Daddy?"

I quickly walked to her bedroom.

"Yes, Kyler? You ok?"

Kyler looked up at me from her pillow, with mournful and tired eyes.

"I feel bad," she whimpered. "Real bad."

I looked at her sympathetically.

"Do ya want some medicine?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm (Yes)," Kyler replied softly.

"Alright, be right back, ok?"

Kyler closed her eyes, and I turned to go, just as Amy came in.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"She doesn't feel good, so I'm giving her some medicine," I answered.

Amy felt her forehead, and her eyes grew wide.

"Sonic, she's warmer then she was 15 minutes ago!"

Suddenly concerned, I turned back to Kyler and felt her forehead.

"She is warm," I murmured. "Why don't you get her temperature, I'll get the medicine."

Amy nodded, and ran for the thermometer. I was soon back with medicine for Kyler, and helped her get it down her sore throat.

"I'm hot, too," Kyler said sadly.

I gently stroked Kyler's spines, comforting her until Amy came in with the thermometer. I told her what Kyler had told me, and with a worried face, said, she said,

"Get that child medical book. I wanna see what they say we should do."

I nodded, and ran to get the book.

Amy and I had received the book, from Amy's mother, when Amy was pregnant with Violet. It often was a good and fast resource, and we often turned to the book when someone was sick. We were very grateful for it.

Quickly, I found it, and rushed it to Amy. Turning to the table of contents page, Amy soon found where 'Fever' was in the book and turned to the page. She quickly skimmed the pages. By the time she was done reading it, the thermometer was ready. It read 100 degrees Fahrenheit, not the normal 98.6 degrees.

"Well, it's not too much higher then normal…" I started.

I watched as Amy took the sheets off of Kyler's bed.

"The book, like we've read before, says that her body heat needs to be able to escape from her," she explained.

She looked at Kyler helplessly as she coughed.

"Let us know if you need anything, ok, Kyler?"

Kyler only nodded, then shut her weary eyes as she tried to go back to sleep. Amy lightly kissed her head, and we silently exited her room.

"I hope she'll be ok," Amy said, in a scared tone.

"I vaguely recall your mom saying not to worry too badly unless the kid has a temperature above 104 degrees," I comforted.

Amy sighed.

"I know, I just hope she'll be ok. There's been a lot happening the last two days. First Kyler's supposable mom shows up, and sues us. Then, she gets a fever."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I assured her. "She's a tough kid."

"Yeah, you're right," Amy said, though I still sensed that she worried.

Which made sense, I was worrying myself.

I smiled at her lovingly.

"Well, I gotta go to work," I said. "Holler if you need anything."

"You can be sure we will," Amy said.

Finally, at 5 o'clock, work ended, and I headed home as fast as I could. When I had been home for lunch, Kyler was still in bed. I was hoping that she was better now.

I turned out to be wrong, unfortunately. When I got home, Amy was with Kyler, putting her back to bed.

"What happened?" I asked, as Amy shut the door.

Kyler coughed, and then Amy said in a worried tone,

"She's been throwing up since you left after lunch. Three times in fact. I think we should take her to the hospital soon."

"What's her temperature?"

"About 101 degrees last time I checked."

I thought for a moment, then said,

"Let's wait, one more day at least. Till after court."

"But if Mary wins Kyler, she may not be able to take her to the hospital in time," Amy said.

"They should give us a few days to say good bye to Kyler," I reassured.

"True," Amy said.

She sighed, and I pulled her into a hug. I tenderly spoke words of reassurance and love into her ear, and eventually kissed her. Even if Kyler was taken from us, I knew, that no one could ever separate us. Ever.

* * *

Poor Sonic and Amy… Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to review.


	7. Court

Yay, chapter 6 is here! Sorry it took a while, but I was writing a chapter to my new Sesame Street story (lol) and writing a chapter for a story you all thought I finished… lol anyway, hope you like this chapter, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 6

Court

"The court is now in session," the judge, declared as she slammed her hammer down on the table. "Who are you suing, and why?" she asked Mary, as she turned to her.

"I am suing Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog for stealing my child," Mary said sternly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then, let's get this… You're suing Sonic?!" the judge cried.

She stared at me, and I nodded my head.

"But…But, why?" she asked.

Mary rolled her eyes as well, and said,

"I already told you why I'm suing them. They stole my baby about four years ago."

The judge blinked.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. When and how did they steal the child?"

Mary took a deep breath, probably to control herself to not yell at the judge, and said,

"About four years ago, I was washing the dishes, when I heard a crash in my baby's room. Startled, I quickly walked to her room to see what had happened. When I got there, however, the baby was gone."

"And you know this was Sonic, how?" the judge asked.

Mary gave her I look of, "Are you really that dumb?" then said,

"Because Sonic and Amy have her now."

She pointed at Kyler, who was asleep in my arms. We would've left her at home, with Tails and Tia watching her, but we had been told to bring her.

"How do you know they didn't just find her in an alley?"

Mary looked like she was about to explain, then stopped and said,

"Why would people steal my child and then just leave her in an alley?"

You could tell she was trying to fool the judge.

The judge sat in her chair for a second, pondering the question, then said directly to Mary,

"How would I know? Did you have any enemies or something back then?"

"Yes, Sonic," she answered quickly.

The judge raised an eyebrow.

"And why were you enemies with Sonic?" she asked.

"Because he stole my child!"

"I mean before he 'stole' your child."

"…."

The judge turned to us then.

"So, what's the real story, Sonic? Is this true?"

I shook my head.

"No where close to the truth."

"Then what is the truth?"

I took a deep breath, and said, "About four years ago, on a cold winter's night, Kyler was left on Amy's doorstep. There was a note attached to the basket saying: 'I wanted to keep this child with me, but knew her life would've been in danger if I had kept her with me, so I gave her up. She's safer here. Please take care of her.  
Mary."'

I paused for a moment, handing the note to the guard who handed it to the judge, then let her read it before I continued.

"So, the next day, Amy adopted Kyler. This is her adoption certificate."

I pulled out her certificate, and it was also handed to the judge by the guard. She observed it carefully, then looked sternly at Mary.

"So, first you abandon your child," the judge started.

"No, I-"

"And then you lie to the court."

"How do you know I'm lying?!"

"Why did you abandon her?" the judge asked, avoiding Mary's question claiming she wasn't lying.

"I didn't, that's just it!"

"And where's the proof?" she asked. "Did you call the police? Was there a search?"

Mary lowered her head.

"Now," the judge started, "I'm going to ask you again. Why did you abandon the child?"

"I didn't abandon her," Mary growled through gritted teeth. "I gave her a better life."

The judge looked at her questionably, and Mary continued.

"There was this lab, that I, my daughter, and many others were forced to be in. They did tests on us, so that they could figure out diseases. I hated it, and managed to escape with my daughter when she was a month old. I dropped her off at Sonic's house, or Amy's, or whoever's it was, because I knew she would most likely me safer with someone else then me since the guards were still chasing me."

"Now, four years later, when I'm not being chased, I'm trying to get my daughter back, but they refuse."

She emphasized the 'refuse.'

"Oh sure, make things as dramatic as possible," I thought to myself.

Kyler sneezed.

"And now," Mary continued, "My baby's sick and they're not taking care of her! Why is she not in a hospital?! Why's she even here?"

"I told them to bring her," the judge replied bluntly.

"Oh," Mary said, chuckling uneasily. "But they're still not taking care of her!"

Amy had heard enough.

"For your information, we are taking care of her!" she cried. "You can't just take her away from us after four years! They couldn't possibly have been chasing you for four years straight! Besides, where's your proof she's even yours?"

"Do I _need_ proof?" Mary hissed. Just give her back; we all know I'm better for her."

"Since when?!"

"Since I just am!"

"Order in the court!" the judge cried, pounding her small hammer on her table.

Kyler opened her eyes slightly, looked at Mary, and wiggled out of my hands, standing up. Though she said her voice hurt, she said hoarsely,

"My mommy is better then you. You yell, she do not yell at all to us."

She turned to the judge, boldly saying,

"Don't I have a sway in who I wan my mommy to bwe?"

The judge nodded. "I think it should be the girls' choice," she responded.

"But she hasn't even been with me alone since she was a month old, she doesn't know how good of a mother I can be!" Mary objected.

"Not a very good mothwer if you weft me," Kyler sniffed.

"Kyler, you know that's no proof," I responded, as I picked her up and cradled her. "If what this lady says is true, she had a very good reason to leave you with us. You were safer with us."

"An I still am," Kyler added, sniffing.

I looked at the dumbfounded judge who for once, didn't have anything to say. Kyler groaned, closed her eyes, and began to suck her thumb. She cuddled closer to me for warmth.

"The poor kid's worn out," I thought, as I stroked her quills.

"Well, if you ask me, Kyler's just fine and happy where she is," the judge said.

"But she's mine!" Mary cried. "I gave birth to her!"

Kyler opened her eyes, surprised at the sudden outburst. But she groaned again, and didn't say anything as she shut her eyes. The judge observed Kyler.

"How sick is she anyway?" she asked.

"Very sick," Amy answered. "We might have to take her to the hospital soon, if she doesn't recover soon."

The judge nodded, then turned to Mary.

"She's just fine with Sonic and Amy. Amy did adopt her technically, so she's there's unless they decide to give her to you, but I doubt they will."

"But she's mine! Please, I just want my daughter back!"

"Case dismissed," the judge announced, as she slammed her hammer down on the table again.

Everyone who had come instantly began to murmur and get up to stretch.

"Here that, Kyler?" I asked the child happily.

She opened her weary eyes.

"You get to stay with us!"

Kyler grinned, and then coughed.

"Yay," she whispered, as she shut her eyes.

Mary walked over to us, glaring.

"This isn't the end, I _will_ get my child back, just you wait," she threatened.

"No," Kyler replied. "My parewents… I alweady have. They act like real parwents. And I am going to stay with 'em for e'er, and e'er, and e'er…"

Kyler coughed raspingly, for the thousandths time.

"An e'er," she finished.

* * *

You know how annoying it can get to see red lines under the words Kyler and the other kids say? Lol oh well. Hope you liked this dramatic chapter. Next chapter should be up someday, and don't forget to review!


	8. Not gonna Happen

Yay yay yay! Chapter 8 is here! Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Chapter 8  
Not gonna happen

The next day, after the court, I was woken up by a small hand and a soft voice pulling at me.  
"Daddy, daddy, we need you, now," I heard someone say with an urgent voice.  
I rolled over, and sighed.  
"Not now, it's late. Go back to bed."  
It was quite for a moment, then I heard my name again.  
"Daddy, we need you. Bad... It's, it's Kyler. Something bad is happen-ing, and we do not know what it is."  
I rolled back over, to face her. Her face was paler then I had ever seen, and her hand shook as she tried to pull me out of bed. Fully awake, l jumped out of bed quickly, and woke Amy.  
"Ames, something's wrong with Kyler," I said.  
Amy opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at me tiredly.  
"I'm gonna go check it out," I continued. "I have no idea what's wrong-"  
"Hurry Daddy! Something bad is happen-ing to her, we cannot wait muwch wonger!"  
Amy bolted out of bed as well, and Violet dragged me into Kyler and Violet's room. As I neared, I heard Kyler groan. Speeding up, I reached her in seconds.  
"You alright, Kyler?" I asked, as I looked down at her.  
Kyler just groaned, and shook violently. Sweat was pouring down her face, and she groaned constantly.  
"Kyler, Kyler can you hear me?!" I asked urgently.  
Kyler shook her head from side to side and cried out in pain. Amy entered the room then, and ran up to the bed with me.  
"Kyler, baby, what's wrong?!"  
No response. She kept shaking, crying out and groaning. I picked her up out of her bed and turned to Amy.  
"Call the hospital and tell them we're coming," I instructed as I began to go the airplane of ours.  
Amy only nodded, and ran to the phone.  
In no time at all, I was in the garage. Quickly, I ran up to the plane Tails had built for Amy and I for such emergencies. Thinking of Tails, I thought it would probably be a good idea if he watched the other kids instead of us having them tag along.  
"I'm sure he won't mind," I thought, as I set Kyler down on the seat.  
Stroking her spines, I said,  
"Don't you move, Kyler. I'll be right back."  
Kyler shook violently.  
"On second thought, let's put you somewhere safer," I said, as I picked her up again.  
Deciding that the floor was the safest for her, where she couldn't fall, I gently set her down on the ground of the plane. With that, I ran back into the house, hoping that Amy was off the phone by now. Thankfully, she was, and I quickly dialed Tails' number, while Amy got in the plane.  
"Hello?" I weary voice asked on the other line.  
Instantly, I knew it was Tails.  
"Hey, Tails, it's Sonic, I need ya to watch 3 of the kids, can you do that for me buddy?"  
I said this so fast, I was afraid he wouldn't understand, and when he didn't respond in the next 5 seconds, I almost repeated myself, until he said,  
"UH, sure, I guess, what's up?"  
"No time to explain buddy, thanks they'll be there in a sec."  
With that, I hung up, and ran to get the three kids to Tails'. There in seconds, I rang the doorbell, called Tails good bye and good luck, and ran home to the plane. There in seconds once again, I started the engine, and we were off in seconds. Amy cuddled Kyler close to her, assuring her that she'd be ok. I hoped Amy was right; that she'd be Ok. Never had I been so worried about one of my children.  
We arrived at the hospital in a few minutes, and were quickly rushed to the emergency room. There, the doctor quickly discovered what was wrong with Kyler.  
"She has a blood cancer," he said, as he looked at Kyler. "She must've gotten when she was young, don't know how though. Maybe it's in the family."  
"What can you do?" Amy asked, almost in tears.  
"Well... She doesn't have much time," the doctor said slowly.  
Amy let the tears fall, and cried into me. My eyes wide, I asked,  
"There's gotta be something. Right?"  
"Well, we don't have her blood type," the doctor said, scratching his chin. "I've never seen her kind before, not once."  
"A test," Amy whispered from inside my arms. "She must've gotten a test when she was young, to change her blood type, and now, it's just starting to show."  
The doctor blinked.  
"Test, what are you talking about?"  
"You think her Mom has the same blood type?" I asked the doctor.  
"Well, it's possible, I mean-"  
"Be right back," I said quickly, as I ran out of the room.  
I just had to find Kyler's mother. She might have Kyler's blood type. Then she could be saved; I hoped. I couldn't bare to lose my little girl, and I knew Amy would probably be even more emotional then me. I couldn't and wouldn't see Amy in tears or myself for that matter. Kyler was going to be safe, and her mother was her only hope; I had to find Kyler's mother, and fast.

* * *

DA DA DUUUM!!! Lol so dramatic! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and the next one will be up someday!


	9. Please

Ok, this is pretty short, but when I think about the epilogue to this story… LOL anyway, hope you like this chapter! Please review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Please

"Mary, please, answer the door!" I called frantically; as I banged her door at the hotel she was staying at.

I heard some rustling within the room, then an angry voice asked,

"So, you finally decided to give her to me?"

Mary opened the door, her face showing a hint of proudness as she glared at me. I shook my head no quickly, and said,

"It's Kyler. She's real sick, and she needs you to help her."

I said this extremely fast, so I was surprised when her proud face fell to worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"The doctor says she had a blood cancer. He's never seen her blood type before, and I thought maybe you'd have her blood type."

She blinked.

"So, I need to donate blood to her?" she asked.

"I don't know, she needs someone with the same blood type, and you're our only hope. You're her only known relative that's alive!"

She looked confused for a moment, then she stepped back, her eyes enlarging as she moved.

"I don't trust doctors," she whispered. "I'm not gonna get tested again, pricked again… I'm sorry."

She began to close the door, but I put my hand up to block it.

"I thought you cared about Kyler," I said, trying to make her change her mind. " 'Sides, these doctors aren't gonna hurt you like the others did."

"I do care about her, it's just, I've felt enough pain in my life… I…"

She stopped there, and looked down, tears starting to form in her eyes. My cool act disappeared, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Mary, you gotta help! It's a matter of life or death, please you gotta help! Please."

Mary sighed, and looked up as one single tear of all sorts of emotion fell from her eyes, and she answered,

"Ok. I'll come."

* * *

Even though Mary's always been the enemy, I'm starting to feel sorry for her too! Poor lady… suffered all her life… anyway, hope you liked this dramatic chapter, and please review!


	10. Surgery

Wow, I feel like it's been forever since I've updated this story! And yet it's probably only been about a week… lol anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Surgery

"She does have the same blood type," the doctor said as he walked into the room where Kyler was being held. Mary followed close behind the doctor, her face looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"So, what's the plan?" Amy asked, her face equally pale as she stroked Kyler hand.

"Well, there's only one fast way that I know of that could possibly save the child," the doctor replied slowly. "It's a bit risky…"

"And what would that be?" Mary asked.

"A blood transplant," he replied. "She would have to get a full transplant; all of her blood at this point has probably been contaminated. And the only blood that her body would accept…"

"Is mine, huh?" Mary said quietly.

She lowered her head.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the doctor replied. "Are you willing?"

Amy and I looked at Mary with pleading eyes.

"Please, Mary," Amy whispered.

"I…Uh…"

Mary sighed, and she looked up boldly, saying,

"OK. If it'll save her, I'm willing."

Amy let her tears flow as she answered,

"Thank you, Mary."

Without a moment of hesitation, the doctor and his crew moved Kyler into a surgery bed, and did the same to Mary. One of the nurses gave them each a drug to help them fall asleep and stay asleep. Then, they began to wheel them both into the surgery room.

For once in my life, I wanted things to slow down. The day was already dragging to it's feet, but I felt that wasn't enough. Wasn't it only early this morning that Violet awoke me to tell me about Kyler? Wasn't it only mid-morning at this time? We barely had had time to think; which usually I would've been just fine with. Was this the right choice? It had to be, what else could we do? The doctor said this was the only way. I would just have to trust them with Kyler; and Mary. Just like I had had to do with Amy when she gave birth to our three other children.

Amy still held one of Kyler's trembling hands, as she was taken into the room. The doctors ushered her to let go, and Amy did as they said. Amy began to cry even harder, and reached for some sort of support so she wouldn't fall. I gently catched her, and pulled her into my arms. Her legs gave way, but I held her from falling, as we watched Kyler, our baby, go into her surgery; that might not even be a success.

* * *

Sorry it was so short again, I just felt that this was a good part to end the chapter. Next chapter's longer, don't worry. Please review!


	11. Memories

Yay, chapter 11! I wish I could make a smiley… lol anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 11

Memories

The only sounds I heard, was the sound of Amy's breathing up against me, and the sound of the clock on the wall, slowly moving along throughout it's course. The seconds appeared to linger for a long time before moving on to the next second. Never had the minutes seemed to drag on for so long, except of course when Amy was in labor. But then, you wouldn't hear easy breathing or a clock, you'd hear uneasy breathing, and screaming.

Amy and I sat in two separate chairs in the lobby, her head resting against my shoulder as she tried desperately to get some rest. She had succeeded at this point, but I knew it wasn't real sleep, for she would shift or even open her eyes every 5-10 minutes. When this would happen, I'd try to calm her back down, and assure her that everything was just fine; I hoped. A doctor would pass us every now and then, sometimes encouraging us to get something to eat, seeing as though the surgery would last all day. Neither of us were hungry, but I felt it would be good to get our minds off of Kyler, if only for a minute. So finally, after the third doctor passed, I was able to convince Amy for us to take their advice, and I led her down to the cafeteria. We quickly engulfed our food, not noticing the taste at all, and were soon back in the lobby like before.

It was now 4 P.M., about twenty-four hours since Violet had woken us up. At this time, a doctor came up to us. I looked at him with wide eyes, and squeezed Amy tighter in my arms.

"Any news?" I asked.

The doctor's straight face turned into a slight smile.

"The surgery went just fine. She should be awake in a few hours, after she has some time to wear off of the sleeping drug."

"Is she going to be alright?" Amy asked, suddenly wide awake.

"It's too soon to tell," the doctor answered. "But I have a feeling both of them are going to be fine."

Amy let out a sigh of relief, and softly began to cry.

"Thanks," I said.

A few hours later, the doctor was back, and said,

"She's awake now. You can go see her if you want."

Amy, was up in seconds, and we followed the doctor quickly to her room. Within minutes, we were at the door to her room.

"I'll let you two be alone with her," the doctor whispered. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, he left. Cautiously, Amy and I walked into the room. Laying in the bed right in front of us, was little Kyler herself. In her left arm, she had an IV, and a machine by her bed pushed fluids into the IV for her. Like usual, everything was white. She appeared asleep, but if the doctor said she was awake, hopefully she was. Slowly, we walked up to her bed.

"Kyler?" Amy whispered softly.

Kyler's eyes opened vaguely.

"Mama?" she whispered.

Tears again came to Amy's eyes, and I knew she would've hugged her to death if she hadn't just gotten out of surgery.

"Are you alright, Kyler?" she asked.

Kyler tried to move her head, but realizing it hurt to move, instead groaned and whimpered "yes," softly.

Amy looked at her with wide and frightful eyes. I took her shoulders.

"She'll be fine," I assured.

The doctor entered the room then. Looking first at tired Kyler, then us, he said,

"I suggest you two head home or something and get some rest. Looks like you need it. It'll be a while before she's fully conscious; we'll take good care of her, don't worry.

I nodded.

"Yeah, good idea," I replied, though I didn't want to be separated from Kyler anymore then I already had been.

Amy nodded as well, and kept her gaze on Kyler. Slowly, I led her out of the room.

"Bye, Kyler," Amy called.

* * *

It was 10:30 now, and Amy and I were in a nearby hotel room, silently doing our own thing. I skimmed through the TV channels, trying to make my mind think of something besides Kyler, which wasn't working all that well and Amy was trying hard to concentrate on a book.

We had come back to our room about fifteen minutes ago, from silently walking through the park. We had forced down a light supper a few hours earlier. Nothing exciting had taken place since we left the hospital. I called Tails, making sure the other kids were ok. Tails said he'd be just fine with watching the three for another night, and was grateful to finally have an explanation.

Amy sighed, and set down her book, gazing outside. She frowned, and looked completely miserable. I couldn't take it anymore. I had watched her suffer all night with hardly a word to her, hoping we could both make it through the night. But maybe, the only way to get through the rest of the day was to stop bottling up our emotions, and let it out.

Turning off the TV, I threw the remote on the table and made my way to Amy. Putting my arms around her, I asked,

"Worried about Kyler?"

Amy nodded, and snuggled closer to me, as we both sighed.

"So I am," I admitted.

We stood like this for a minute, and then Amy suddenly chuckled lightly. Looking at her curiously, I asked,

"What is it?"

"Do you remember," she started, "when we were going to the adoption building the day after we found her, and how everyone stared at us curiously?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember that, but didn't you hate it?"

Yeah, I did. But that was then," Amy answered, lightly smiling.

"Do you remember," I started, "what her first word was?"

Amy thought for a second, then smiled as she answered,

"Ma, she couldn't say Mom yet. Her second word was Da, and she learned that at our wedding day. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I do," I answered, as I began to rock her in my arms. "Remember when she called "Da" while we were dancing at our wedding and she came crawling up to us? Tia wasn't able to catch her."

Amy laughed.

"I remember that. She was so happy to have a Daddy."

She buried her head into my chest, and after a second, began to chuckle again.

"Remember when she began to walk?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She got into everything; we had to move some things out of her reach. Then she began to run, and climb… and we had to move the things even higher up!"

"And then when she was being potty trained…"

"Agh, that girl knew how to _not_ do it, but didn't know how _to_ do it! Took forever for us to explain it to her. Thank goodness that's over."

"With Kyler at least," Amy answered.

"True," I said.

"Remember when she began to talk?" she asked.

"Ha, remember that we were the only ones who could understand her?"

"Tails, Cream, and Tia could understand her."

"Only a little, and not very well," I answered.

"Remember when she began to play with Kitty?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, dragged that poor cat where ever she went. I still feel sorry for him."

"And then Violet began to join in with the fun," Amy added, smiling.

We laughed, and hugged Amy tightly.

"I hope she'll be ok," she whispered. "Life just wouldn't be the same without her."

"She's tough, Ames. Don't give up, I'm not. She should be fine."

"I haven't given up, Sonic," Amy said. "And even if she didn't make it, I'll still have Violet, Chris, Dash… and you."

* * *

Wow, that took a while to write. Lol sorry, I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it didn't really answer the question about it she'll live… lol please review!


	12. Yay!

Wow, you know what? Guess. Lol I'm not going to tell you until the end of this chapter. Why? Because otherwise you'd get sad faster, lol. Anyway, onto the chapter! Hope you like it, and please review! (don't you dare go down to the end of this chapter to see what I'm not telling you, it'll make you sad. LOL)

* * *

Chapter 12

Yay!

(I could NOT come up with another name for the life of me!)

3 Days after the surgery…

It had been three days since Kyler and Mary had gone into surgery. Kyler was practically back to her old self in two days, but wasn't aloud out of the hospital until today. Mary had taken a little longer to recover because of her loss of blood that couldn't be replaced. But, she too, was getting out today.

At noon, Amy, the kids and I came to pick Kyler up. When we saw her at the end of the hall, she grinned broadly, and ran up to us, screaming, "Mommy, Daddy!" We laughed and Amy cried for joy as we picked her up, me swinging her around once before setting her back in my arms. She giggled, and once she saw her brothers and sister, scrambled out of my arms, and hugged them as well. Evan young Dash appeared glad to see his sister after what felt like months.

Mary was next, and when she saw the happy family, she smiled sadly, yet looked guilty. Slowly, she walked up to us.

"I see Kyler's healthy again," she said quietly.

I blinked. Was it just me, or was this the first time she had used Kyler's given name?

"Yeah, thank you so much for your help, Mary," Amy said politely.

Mary nodded, then looked around.

"So, I guess…" She intaked a sharp breath. "You can keep her. I mean, you guys were so worried about her. You guys would visit everyday. She seems, really happy with you guys, more then she ever could be with me… I couldn't take care of her anyhow, I mean, I don't have very much money-thanks again for paying for the surgery, it's means a lot… So, just take her, an' I'll, stop trying to get her…"

Tears were starting in her eyes, and also Amy, but for two different reasons.

"Tha-thank you, Mary, we'll take good care of her," Amy practically whispered.

Mary nodded.

"Can I, say goodbye?" she asked.

Amy nodded, and Mary bent down to Kyler's level.

"You be good, alright?" she said to Kyler softly.

Kyler nodded.

"I am good," she insisted, and Mary smiled.

"I'm sure you are."

She gently reached out and hugged Kyler, who didn't protest like last time. Letting go, she stood back up, and nodded a goodbye, tears streaking down her face. It must be hard for her, I knew, and I felt sorry for her for the first time. She was so young to be giving up her own child. Yet I was glad that we got to keep Kyler, and I hoped, for Mary's sake, she would find someone in the world to show her love, like Mathew had before he died.

She turned, and without another word, walked out the door, to never be seen again.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. And the end of the story. LOL kidding! Kidding! Only two more chapters though, or maybe two different epilogues. Mary's first, then Sonic and Amy's. The next chapter, with Mary, will be in her POV, just like at the beginning of the story. Stick around, these last two are awesome! Lol anyway, hoped you liked this chapter, and please review!


	13. Mary's Epilouge

Yay, an epilogue! You're going to be soooo surprised with Mary's ending, I mean, very surprised. I bet no one's thought this would happen… yeah, I'm giving away too much… Anyway, hope you like it, enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Mary's Epilogue/ Mary's POV

I slowly walked out of the hospital, tears streaking down my face. I wanted to turn back, grab Kyler, and take her home with me.

"What home?" I asked myself. "You mean that hole in the wall apartment of yours that doesn't have a good atmosphere for any kid, or even you?"

I sighed and looked up into the bright blue sky. Even if I did get Kyler, she wouldn't be in a good home. The job I had paid very little; I wouldn't be able to pay for a change in housing.

"Excuse me, Mary?"

I jumped and turned, becoming face to face with the doctor, named Mr. Herrick who had worked with me and Kyler.

"What do you want?" I asked, wiping away any left over tears on my face.

"Do you remember where that lab is?" he asked.

I blinked.

"What're talking about?"

"That lab, the lab where you got tests done on you," he answered. "You were talking about it, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but why do ya wanna know where it is?"

"So we can find it and rescue the people there," he answered, as if it was obvious.

"You, you believe me?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well what does it look like?" he asked.

I thought for a second, and concluded that it sounded like he actually did believe me.

"We would need the government you know," I said.

"I know, I already got 'em."

"Really? They believed you?"

"I'm a doctor, of course they believe me."

I sighed and looked around.

"When will you be ready?" he asked.

I looked into the sunset, my arms crossed. This all happened way too fast. Since when did someone actually believe my 'crazy story'?! That's just it, they never had. So now why? Because of my blood type? If I had only had money before, I could've proven this sooner!

"Mary?"

"Tomorrow," I answered, as I turned back to him. "Meet me here, with the government, that is if you did really get them-"

"I did!"

"OK, OK, whatever," I said. "Meet me here tomorrow morning at ten, sharp. Got it?"

"See you then."

* * *

It had been three days since the search for the lab began. I didn't know exactly where the lab was anymore; after all it had been four years since I had seen it. But, finally, on the third day, we came across a large gray building, with high barbed wire fences surrounding it. The entrance was blocked off by a gate, which was locked. Past the gate were two large stone doors, as tall as the gate, which, was at least 20 feet tall.

"This it?" the head of the government, Mr. David asked.

I nodded, and Mr. David turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright team, we came here to rescue all the helpless lives inside that building," he pointed at the lab then continued. "And we're gonna do just that, right?"

"Right."

"Louder team. right?!"

"Right!"

I grinned. Was this really happening?

Mr. David took out a speaker phone (I think that's what it's called) then, and brought it up to his mouth, saying,

"Come out with your hands up! This is the government speaking! We know what you're doing in there! I repeat, come out with your hands up!"

Silence.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Mr. David said to the team, shrugging. "Bring down the gates. Then we'll see what they think of us."

With a quick nod, the team ran to the gates, and like a mob, began to shake the gates, until they suddenly became loose, and fell to the ground. My eyes grew wide. How had they done that? Mr. Herrick turned to me, and smiled, saying,

"They're the Army basically, it's their job to be able to do that kind of stuff."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Was I supposed to?"

"Would've been nice," I said, and then I shrugged as we walked up to the locked doors.

Again, Mr. David got out his speaker phone, and again said the same message as last time.

"Come out with your hands up! This is the government speaking! We know what you're doing here! I repeat, come up with your hands up!"

There was nothing at first, and then slowly, ever so slowly, the gates were opened. A small round cat popped his head out, and I imminently recognized him as Mr. Z, one of the top 'dogs' in the laboratory.

He quickly scanned all of us, and when he saw me, I heard a small growl escape his throat. He knew it was me.

"I see 15865839 told you all about us," he said slyly, and I shivered to my number name.

He shrugged, raised his hands in the air, and said,

"Alright, guess there's nothing I can do at least. This place never helped much anyway."

Mr. David grabbed a pair of handcuffs, and fit him into them. Mr. Z glared at me, and said,

"You win, 15865839. You happy?"

I smiled, and answered,

"Very."

* * *

I shivered as I walked through a long hall, heading towards my old jail cell. I remembered how only four years ago, I was escaping with Kyler down this exact hall. I had never forgotten the looks of this place; cold, gray, dead looking. A place no one should ever be forced to know.

I came to the cells then, and looked into the dark looking cages. Only a few people were visible without straining your eyes; no one liked to be close to the bars where they could be seen easily and taken. That's why I had always been in the corner. But for some reason, the scientists had found much pleasure in torturing me.

The keys for the cages gently jingled in my hand as I walked up to the nearest cell, and unlocked the door. Seeing the door open, the group huddled into a corner, and I heard a few whimpers. Feeling deep pity, I quickly explained,

"It's alright. I'm not a scientist. Me and the government have come to take you all away from here."

A few of them blinked.

"I mean it," I continued. "Have you heard of that lady and her baby who escaped about four years ago from here?"

I saw a young boy, maybe six years old nod slightly, and I smiled.

"I'm that lady. My baby's fine, and has been adopted by a loving family. I finally got the government to believe my story, and we've won!"

A few murmurs came from the group.

"Mary?" I heard someone say in another cell.

I turned, and recognized my old cell, and one of the residents, Ms. Jackals. She was a brown and white dog, with a black tip. Her eyes stared at me, surprised to see such a head-strong girl such as myself in the flesh back at such a place.

"You, you came back. We never thought we'd see you or the baby again."

I smiled.

"Yeah, they finally believed me after Kyler got sick and they saw we had a different kind of blood type."

"Kyler?"

"The child's name now," I answered, as I unlocked the door.

Stepping aside, the door swung open, and Ms. Jackals came out slowly. Staring at me closely, she brightened when she realized it was for sure me.

"You won't believe this, Mary," she said quietly, with a twinkle in her eyes.

I wondered when she had last smiled.

"Tell me later, I have to get the rest out," I said, but she shushed me and continued despite my raising temper.

"No, you can do that after. You just won't believe it, I mean, none of us did, and it's a shame you were already gone but-"

"What are you talking about?!" I asked angrily.

People knew how to push my buttons too easily sometimes.

"Mary?"

With an angry sigh I turned to the sound of my name being spoken by someone, it sounded like a man. I gasped when I saw him though. A dark blue hedgehog stared back at me. His spines hung like Sonic's had, his face looked a bit mischief mixed in with the grief this lab gave to everyone. He looked like Matthew.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" he replied, stunned.

"_Yeah, you look just like my dead love, Mat,"_ I thought, but instead I said, "No. Should I?"

"Yes, Mary, of course you should, I mean, he's like your husband!" Ms. Jackals cried.

I glared coldly at her.

"Don't you know better then to bring up Mat?!" I cried. "He's dead anyway."

"No, I'm not dead," the man said.

"What?!" I screamed. "You are not Mat!"

"He is!"

"Is not! He's dead!"

"No he's not!"

"That was my clone that died," the man said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah, like you expect me to believe that?" I asked him, shooting imaginary daggers at both him and Ms. Jackals.

The man didn't respond at first, and scratched the back of his head, thinking. Just like Mathew had done.

"Ms. Jackals, can you give us a moment?" he asked.

She nodded, and yanked the keys out of my hand and walked up to another cell.

"You might be there a while, I'll do this," she explained.

I decided it wasn't worth arguing with her, and I turned back to the man.

"Where's the baby?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Did Ms. Jackals train you or something to know what to say in case I came back?" I asked.

"No, it's really me," he answered, as he reached for my hands.

I yanked them away, glaring once more. The man sighed, then smiled cockily and said,

"You were like this at the beginning too, I remember."  
I wasn't fooled. Anyone who knew me at all knew I was stubborn. It was apparent just by looking at me.

"Oh yeah, well if you're really Mathew, tell me. What did I first teach you?"

"'Stay away from the others; they aren't gonna share the food anyway,'" he answered.

"Still not fooled," I said. "Ms. Jackals could've told you that."

"But she didn't think you were coming back," he said. "Why would she teach me then?"

I sighed.

"How would I know, I'm not her!"

"Can you just hear me out, Mary?"

"No."

The man sighed again.

"Alright, but I still want to know what happened to the baby."

"I had to give her up, so I dropped her off at a random house, and there she stays. Her name's Kyler."

"Kyler? Hmm, nice name," he said.

I turned from him.

"Listen, if we're not going to say anything productive, I should just get back to my work. Nice meeting you, what ever you're real name is."

"Mary, please, don't do this," the man said, pleadingly.

I recognized that tone. From Mathew.

"Let me explain," he said.

"Fine, you got two minutes, go," I replied, as I turned back to him, an impatient look written across my face.

"OK, well, I'm sure you remember when they took me," he started.

I stood there, waiting for him to continue.

"OK, yeah, so they took me to a room I had never seen, and there weren't any people. Then, they walked me up to this machine, and jammed me in there. Next thing I knew, I passed out."

He paused for a moment.

"When I awoke, I was in a whole new cell, alone. They told me they had made a clone of me, and they were testing it out as we spoke, in my original cell. I tried to get out, but they only made me suffer more. Later that day, they came back, steaming mad, saying that my clone had died already and they needed to make a second. Well, the machine somehow broke down then, and they decided not to take me back quite yet. Seven months later, they finally took me back, and you and the baby were gone."

He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I wish you could've known I was alive, but they wouldn't tell you… That's my story."

He finished, and looked back at my face. I didn't know what to think. This story could me true, I knew it. The scientists were sometimes pretty crazy; the story was logical and made sense. But, he didn't have any proof.

"You expect me to believe that?" I said, quietly, looking down on the floor.

He gently pulled my head back up to eye level.

"Yes, Mary, I expect you to believe me."

He began to lean closer to me. I didn't move back. Why wasn't I moving back?! He wanted to kiss me, I could tell, but why was I allowing it? This wasn't Mathew, it couldn't be. I couldn't be fooled again. Then again, it was possible, that this was Mathew. And the closer he got to me, the more I believed that this was possible.

Our lips met. His hand slid into my spines, his other went around my waist. I didn't pull away. My arms hung lazily to my sides at first, and then somehow wound up around the young man. My tense muscles relaxed. They hadn't relaxed like this since Mathew was alive, and was around me.

There was absolutely no way that Ms. Jackals would have been able to explain to him how to take my breath away, how he had kissed me, and proven his love to me. I was the only one who knew those things. Therefore, if this wasn't Mather, this guy just knew how to kiss a girl the right way. But no one was quite like Mathew. No one. This _was _Mathew. No clone was like him one hundred percent.

Mathew pulled away slowly, and I felt his lips up against my ear as he asked,

"Believe me now?"

"Yes," I responded.

That was all I could say. He had taken my breath away.

* * *

That was so much fun to write!!!!!! Lol sorry, I'm like that. Told ya you'd be surprised! Mat's alive! He never died!! Lol, I need to calm down. Btw, these two couldn't really get married inside the lab, but were married in the heart. I feel like I should've said that somewhere, considering that I'm against them having a baby otherwise. So, anyway, sorry this took so long to write. I've kind of been on a writer's block for the last few weeks with my other stories on fictionpress, and because of that this story was put on hold. And every time I tried to write this one, it just brought me to a halt. I mean, like when she found the lab, and they arrested the people, I was stuck cold. Lol but that's all over. Now all you have to do is review and wait for me to have Sonic's epilogue figured out!


	14. Sonic's Epilogue

OK, well this is the last part of the story Kyler. This is now Sonic's POV again, we never did conclude with his family, so…enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Sonic and family's Epilogue

6 months later after Mary finds Mathew…

Kyler was five years old now. We knew for sure that today was her birthday because we had asked Mary before she had left. It was great to finally know for sure. The day had been spent just as Kyler wanted. First, the family went on a picnic. She loved those, for like us, she loved nature.

Practically the whole day was spent at the picnic site, Kyler and Violet went swimming with Amy in the lake, Chris sometimes joined them, and Dash and I stayed dry most of the time, running around. That was, until Amy tripped me into the lake, (and on purpose, you could tell) and almost made me drown. But, for some reason, when in the water with her, I didn't mind the water as much as I usually do. I was able to survive for about two minutes before I struggled up the slope, quickly dried off, and decided it was smarter to stay further away from the bank, like Dash had done. For being a year old, he's a smart kid.

Now, it was 'bath time' and today was Kyler's day. (Lucky girl got to be in the water twice, in one day!) I left that for Amy for now, as I went to get the mail. As I walked back, I quickly skimmed the envelopes to see what we had gotten. There were seven for Kyler's birthday, one from Tails', one from Tia, one from Cream and family, one from my brother, one from my sister, one from my mother, and one from Amy's family.

"Wow, sure is a popular kid, and only five years old!" I exclaimed to myself.

I opened the door to the house and kept examining the mail. Bills, junk, a letter from some lady named Mary, and a package from the same person, more junk- wait, Mary?! I stopped in my tracks, and went back to that letter.

_From: Mary Kelling_

_To: Sonic and Family_

"I don't know any Mary Kelling," I thought. "That wasn't Mary's last name…"

I set down the mail on the table, and tore open the envelope, to revel a long letter.

One minute later, I was in the bathroom, were Amy was bathing Kyler.

"You're not gonna believe this, Amy," I said hurriedly.

Amy and Kyler both looked at me, with blank stares, and then Amy turned back to Kyler.

"What won't I believe, Sonic?"

"We got a letter from Kyler's Mom, Mary."

Amy turned back to me.

"Really?" she asked. "What's it say? Is it good or bad?"

I laughed.

"I'd say, good. For both families.

_Dear Sonic and Family,_

_This is probably the last time you will ever hear from me, considering how Kyler is now your child and I wouldn't want to confuse Kyler or be a burden to her or any of your family, as I already have been._

_I don't know if you saw on the news about six months ago, that the laboratory that Kyler and I came from has been shut down. Only minutes after I left the hospital, Mr. Herrick, who did the surgery on Kyler and I came up to me and said he would like me to show him the lab. He had already gotten the government on his side, and they were ready whenever I was._

_Four days later, we found the laboratory, and arrested the scientists right then and there. My job was to release the people from their prisons, and I was handed the keys to do so._

_Well, to make a long story short, Mathew is indeed alive and well. Apparently the one who died before was his clone; the scientists had made a whole machine to make clones, and had fooled all of us. We are now happily married, not just in our hearts, but legally. We are expecting our second child, (in a way our first) in about eight months from now, and if it's a girl we plan to name her Kyler, off of the first. Mathew was and is very glad to know that Kyler is being raised in a good and loving home, and is content to just leave her where she is; he doesn't want to stir up more trouble, and neither do I. _

_I don't know if I apologized very well for my behavior with Kyler. It isn't enough to say that that's naturally who I am; it was still wrong of me. Thanks to Mathew by my side again, I would think my temper would start to cool down a bit. So, I hope you accept my apology, and I promise you, it won't happen again. I've accepted that Kyler is rightly fully yours, even if she is mine in blood. I know she's safe with you; it's apparent with your history of being heroes (that I only recently learned about) and your love for her and your three other children._

_Trust you are all doing well. Say happy birthday to Kyler for me and Mathew, and that Mathew and I both love her and wish the best for her as she moves forward in life._

_-Mary and Mathew Kelling_

I looked up from the letter. Amy just sat there, dumbfounded. I looked at Kyler. She was smiling, no, grinning from ear to ear. She had understood the letter, at least partly; it was apparent.

"Mommy found Dad!" she cried, clapping happily. "He didn't die!"

Amy and I smiled down at her, and I noticed a dam of tears being held back by Amy.

"That was really thoughtful of them," Amy said softly, turning back to me. "I never would've thought Mathew's alive."

She smiled.

"I'm so happy for them! I mean, I would've been devastated if you died, and she had to deal with that, yet he's alive! I never thought that her story would have such a good ending."

I smiled down at Amy.

"When I was young, I came across this saying," I started. "It said something like, 'If the ending isn't good, it isn't the end.'"

"How true," Amy said, as she lifted Kyler out of the bath tub.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kyler, as we leaded her to her room with Violet; who was already in her bed, waiting for the bed time story. Kyler ran up to Violet, towel and all, and cried,

"Mommy says Dad's alive!"

Violet blinked.

"Dadddy's always been awive," she answered, confused.

"Kyler's father, dear," Amy said, as she got out Kyler pajama's and struggled to get them on the excited child.

"This is wike the best birthday ever!" she cried out happily.

She quickly turned to me and Amy then, a serious look on her face.

"But you guys are still _my_ parents. You can _never_ be replaced, not even by my real Mommy and Daddy."

Amy blinked away tears, and secretly, so did I. This little girl, whom we had raised for five years now, seemed to understand so much. She knew when to react happily, sadly, or seriously. She knew what was going on at court, what was going on when Mary left and when Mary sent the letter. Maybe not completely, but she was one of the smartest children I had ever met (besides Tails of course). She even knew when to tell me and Amy that not even her real parents could ever be as good as us. It was special, how she had been able to pick up that she needed to explain that to us I will never know, but it warmed my heart, and Amy's as well.

Amy got down to Kyler's level, and hugged her tightly, holding back any sobs until she was alone with me.

"Thank you Kyler. That means so much," Amy whispered.

Kyler nodded under Amy's grasp, then somehow managed to squeeze out form under Amy, and ran up to me. She grabbed onto my waist, and I bent down and hugged her back.

"I wanna hug!" Violet called, as she jumped out of her bed, and ran up to Kyler, who gladly hugged her little sister.

I smiled down at my little girl, then thought of the package from Mary.

"Oh yeah, Kyler, guess what else?"

"What?" she asked, her eyes getting wide with excitement.

"Your real parents sent you a birthday gift," I answered, as I brought out the package.

Kyler squealed with delight, grabbed the package from my hands and struggled up her bed. Once up there, she began to madly rip the paper off, and Amy and I laughed. Violet climbed up as well, and watched with wonder as she pulled out a stuffed orange and brown cat. The two girls "awed" and cried for joy, as Kyler squeezed the cat to her chest. My mouth hung open wide as I realized it looked just like Kitty.

"Well wadda know," I said softly.

Amy went up to the torn up paper, and found yet another card within the mess. Picking it up, she opened it up to a birthday card. The front said "Happy Birthday" and had a cat on the front, holding up a birthday cake with five candles. Opening it up, Amy gasped as she read the message. I went up to Amy, and read it as well.

Kyler-

_I tried to get a cat that looked just like your Kitty. I knew you'd want it, seeing as though you dragged Kitty everywhere you went. This way, you can give Kitty more then ten minutes of a break, but still have him with you where ever you are. Love, Mom and Dad._

"This is the best birthday ever!" Kyler cried again happily.

* * *

Even though I'm the writer, I seriously almost cried of joy as I wrote this. Sadly, this story has now come to a close. I bet this is my longest story! The next few stories will probably be short ones. I'm going to leave it to you guys to decide between three of my short ideas, and then my long ones on which should be first! I'll have a poll up on my profile for that, in case you're interested. (That is if it decides to work) If it doesn't, your choices are, "Dance with Cinderella", "Mother's Day for Sonic's Family", or "Almost". You can learn more about then on my profile. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
